


Something To Look Forward To

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Covid-19 Related, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, and they were neighbors, more benarmie than kylux tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: While self-isolating, Kylo manages to make a new acquaintance. Perhaps even a new friend? Perhaps in time something more.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Something To Look Forward To

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny ficlet for this lockdown fest. No mentions of symptoms or anything disease-related, tagged because it takes place during the current quarantine.

The world felt like such an alien place. Truth be told, Kylo had never been one to follow the news obsessively, he was fine with finding out about relevant topics only through social media but at the moment, there was no way to avoid reading or hearing the same words over and over everywhere: virus, pandemia, quarantine.

He wasn’t scared. Even if he had to remind himself constantly to not be scared. He could admit that he was anxious, though. But then again, who wasn’t? Isolation hadn’t sounded so hard at first. Kylo knew he was lucky to be able to work from home, he had everything he needed to stay inside for a couple of weeks. But. But. A day went by, then another and another, and things didn’t seem so easy. He had a routine, he tried to keep busy while also giving himself the chance to rest and yet. He was stressed. It wasn’t that he wanted to go out for anything in particular, it was just that knowing he couldn’t was starting to get to him.

And then he heard it.

Him.

His next-door neighbor. The redhead. 

He didn’t even know his name. He had moved to the apartment next to Kylo’s a few weeks ago. Kylo remembered the exact day because he had offered to help the guy carry what looked like a heavy box, but the redhead had politely declined his assistance, even though his face was very red from the effort. After that first encounter, Kylo had seen him only once, under somewhat similar circumstances. The redhead was coming out of the laundry room carrying a full hamper while Kylo was going in. They smiled at each other and did a little awkward dance trying to go around the other, but before Kylo could say a word the blushing redhead had dashed to the elevators. Oh well. 

Kylo snapped out of his reverie and listened intently. His neighbor was singing. Kylo didn’t know the song but he liked the melody, it was cheerful, just what he needed. He found himself humming it the rest of the day. He wished he could go introduce himself, but he thought that wouldn’t be a good idea.

The next few days Kylo actively listened for his neighbor’s voice, stopping short of holding a glass to the wall. Some days there was no singing. Those days Kylo worried. Was the redhead ok? Some other days, the singing would go on for about an hour and Kylo would stop whatever he was doing to go sit by the wall trying to catch the lyrics or just close his eyes and listen and his heart felt lighter. He wanted to let his neighbor know how grateful he was.

What could he do? A note did not seem enough but under the circumstances, it was a good start, certainly better than banging on the wall. Kylo took a piece of paper, wrote one word in big childlike letters: “Balcony”, slipped it under his neighbor’s door and waited. A few minutes later he heard a click and the glass door to his neighbor’s balcony slid open.

“Hi,” Kylo said, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden.

“I’m sorry, I’ll keep it down.”

“What?” Kylo was taken aback. “No! That’s not what I wanted to say, not at all.”

“Oh?”

“I wanted to say thanks, yeah, I wanted to thank you because…” Kylo took a deep breath. The words he had in mind refused to flow. “Because listening to you makes me feel calmer, better. So. Thanks.”

“That’s really nice of you to say. Thank you…”

“Kylo.”

“Thank you, Kylo. I’m Armitage.”

Both of them automatically extended their arms to shake hands and almost immediately pulled back, avoiding to touch. They laughed. 

“This is just crazy isn’t it?” Kylo asked.

“Yeah.” Armitage nodded. “I still can’t quite believe this is happening, you know? A few weeks ago everything was normal and now, I don’t know, I just hope things get better soon.” He looked down at his feet.

“They will. Your songs make me feel it will be ok.” 

“Thank you. I hoped I wasn’t bothering anyone in the building. I’ve been singing to my grandma, she’s alone so I call her everyday. I grew up with her and she used to sing to me when I was scared. Now I try to do the same for her. I wish I could do something else, something more.” Armitage looked down at his feet.

“We are taking care of ourselves, we are staying at home, that counts,” Kylo said in a soft voice. “And hey, if you want to talk, just let me know, I can come out here anytime.” He wanted to say something else, something useful. He understood what Armitage meant, he had been feeling that way himself, and for some reason he wanted to make Armitage smile. “We could offer our neighbors help with their groceries so they don’t have to go out. I did that for Mrs. Kanata yesterday.” 

Armitage looked back up at him. “The little old lady with the cats? I’ve seen her a couple of times, she seems nice.”

“She’s alright.” Kylo nodded. “And at least she’s not hoarding TP, just cat food. Really, so much cat food.” Kylo shook his head in mock disappointment. “But she gave me a slice of homemade apple pie so everything is forgiven.”

Armitage laughed. Kylo smiled, mission accomplished.

“That was nice of you, it sounds like a good idea. Maybe we could let our neighbors know and take turns going to the supermarket, and…” Armitage’s face started getting red.

“And?”

“And when this is all over maybe we can go out... sometime?” Armitage’s face was fully red but he held Kylo’s gaze. 

“I would like that.” Kylo smiled, his own cheeks felt very warm. “I would like that very much.”

They talked for a long while after that, mostly about lighthearted things. The afternoon flew by, they reluctantly bid each other good night, only after they had agreed to meet again tomorrow to organize the supermarket runs. Kylo went back inside his apartment feeling actually cheerful. He was glad his improvised note had such a positive outcome. It felt great having something to look forward to.


End file.
